Rest With Me
by LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: While waiting in the airport, Canada received a flirty but sweet call from Denmark. Den/fem!Can. Formerly called "Canadians Make Nice Pillows."


Canada received a reminder from Norway if she was still available to go on a couple's retreat with the others in Iceland's Blue Lagoon Spa. Norway booked the stays in advance for the eight of them to go, Norway with Sweden, Herself with Denmark , Finland with Russia, and of course the host country Iceland with Liechtenstein. Norway explained that they do not talk enough and it would be best that all of them go out to relax and revitalize.

Of course it was stressful to look out for the trouble at home, so it sounded like a heavenly idea. Canada packed some of her clothes and left her bear Kumarie under the care of one of her eldest provinces, New Brunswick. Kumarie really didn't mind who she stays with as long as she's fed, but she will miss her mistress.

'It's odd but I've never been to Iceland's spas before. Though I'm sure it would really nice.' Marguerite wondered, sitting in Ottawa International Airport. It was seven-thirty pm and her flight won't arrive until eight.

'I do hope there won't be a delay with the flight or of the sort. I don't want to worry Denmark or ruin the trip for anyone or something.' she fretted.

As if she was overheard, her Blackberry rang out, she read who it was and felt a smile tug her lips. She answered the call.

"Hello?" she answered in the fondest tone.

"Hello back, beautiful" a playful, clearly masculine voice flirted.

Canada had to roll her eyes, "Good evening Mathias. Are you checking if I'm okay or are you turning to me for phone sex?" It was really a crude statement on her part, but being raised by Vikings, a sexually charged Frenchman, a covertly perverse Englishman and a hot blooded Scottish uncle gave a good excuse. She heard a chuckle on the other end.

"More with the former than the latter, but I wouldn't mind having both. You do have a sweet, sexy voice dear wife." Denmark told her, he heard her giggle, "Hey, you brought it up."

"Moi? But sir, I've never been intimate with a man other than getting sweet hugs" Canada pouted to him.

'Oh you're good' Denmark thought, 'don't get me going now.' "If a hug means lying sweaty and naked together in a Parisian night, then yes, plenty of hugs." purred the Dane.

Canada had a shiver run up her spine. It really was an unplanned rendezvous after another EU related meeting since her papa France meddled with the room assignment and she with Denmark were placed in a romantic (and apparently sound proof) suite. That certain night in Paris was really to die for.

Canada couldn't help but blush, "I'll be sure to get you plenty of hugs once we see each other in Reykjavik."

"Oh we'll see each other much sooner than that."

"Hmm? Why's that?" Canada asked a bit confused; she can practically see the smirk on her husband's face.

"Just turn around," he said, and the line went dead.

Canada turned from her seat. Her eyes widened. There in front of her was Denmark, sending her a sunny smile amidst the dim lights. She didn't waste any time and rushed off to embrace him. Denmark gave her a kiss for some stretch of time and held her tight.

"Mmm, I'm glad you're doing well Marit" he said, stroking her lithe back.

"And how long have you been here, you flaky wienerbrød." Canada accused him, but she laugh instead of staying serious.

"About fifteen minutes, I phased from Reykjavik but Lukas said it really wasn't necessary to do that and I'll just tire myself out." Denmark yawned after telling her, "And he's right as always."

"Do I need to find a last minute flight for you?" Canada asked him.

Denmark shook his head, "Nope, I bought a ticket to go back with you well in advance." He reaches in his coat pocket to show her the ticket and passport, "I even managed to get the seat next to yours."

The Canadian sighed in relief "well if you're a bit tired, let's just rest up. The flight isn't expected to leave for another twenty minutes."

"Sounds good, can I rest my head on your lap please?" Denmark asked somewhat pleadingly. He loves it when his wife soothes him while he rested.

Canada nodded, "of course dear husband."

They walked a short distance to the obscure bench Canada previously sat on; she sat firmly as Denmark was lying down, facing up at her. Canada made soothing pets on the side of the Dane's face, neck and on occasion his chest. He in turn, was look back at her with a sleepy smile.

"How have you been since the last meeting?" Canada asked him. It was unconventional to ask this when they were going on a weekend vacation, but she liked to be informed.

Denmark had to sigh at the mention, "just the same old drama involving Merkel and the other EU leaders about the bailouts. My boss and the others are worried as always too. Lukas is especially more worried for Monika (Germany), much to her continuous assurance to her vati und mutter."

It's hard to escape topics about the politics with the economy when it influences their health so much. Canada of course is always concerned for the well-being of her husband and extended Nordic family.

"Well I always hope the best for all of you dear," Canada assured, caressing her fingers across the Dane's throat, "I'll always help and my government will help if it really gets severe."

"It's hard to imagine my life without you," it really was. Canada really balanced his rather boisterous quirks with her sweet, plucky charm. Of course there were moment where she can be very headstrong and his self-more nostalgic and romantic. Those moments were more evident when they were around each other and Denmark wanted to have more in the future.

Canada caressed his cheek, "Well you have me now," she assured in an almost motherly tone, "And I'm not leaving any time soon. I'll be here to wake you."

Denmark reached up to touch the Canadian's hand "I'm glad. I love you, Marguerite." He told her, a tone still as sweet as the day they wedded.

Canada never ceases to blush with him, but she doesn't mind it a bit "And I love you, Mathias."


End file.
